Naru & Naru
by Terra slash
Summary: Y si el 4to no hubiera tenido un hijo, si no 2, ¿Que tan grave seria que cada uno se criara en ambientes parecidos y crecieran odiando diversas cosas? Tendrían en su vida el suficiente amor para no convertirse en monstruos? y si ellos lo prefirieran, acabar con toda la gente que les provoco daño, se encontrarían en algún momento? resultaría una alianza de sangre tan poderosa? IN-SN


La aldea oculta entre la hoja, una de las 5 potencias de Japón, perteneciente a la ciudad de fuego y una de las mejores aldea ninja. Eso y mas había provocado que justo esta fuera el centro de atención de varios ataques, uno de ellos, el mas fuerte y devastador, había ocurrido con justamente esa mañana, 13 anos, 13 años que habían transcurrido después de el ataque del kyubi, un demonio, el mas poderoso, el de nueve colas. Claro que si aun seguían vivos y festejando en ese bello festival era debido a alguien, un héroe, quien era el cuarto hokage, el hombre que había dado su vida por ellos. Había muerto salvándoles de tremendo monstruo.

Lastima que no haya acabado con el, simplemente le había dormido, según los aldeanos, y por ello se había convertido en una mocosa. Lamentablemente ninguno de ellos sabia la verdad, que la "mocosa" resultaba ser la hija del hokage, Namikaze Naruko y además de todo su verdadera salvadora al encerrar cual cárcel al demonio dentro de ella.

La chica a la que me refiero, era bella, única mejor dicho. Tenia unos ojos azul celeste y tres pequeñas marquitas en cada mejilla. Un cabello rubio dorado, del mismo tono que el cuarto, largo y lacio, el cual siempre se sujetaba en una coleta dejándose un flequillo sobre la frente, en la cual tenia una cicatriz, una que le provocaba mucha tristeza. Aun con 13 años recién cumplidos la pequeña tenia el cuerpo apunto de formarse, ya era necesario que usara corpiños o sujetadores pequeños y sus caderas comenzaban a ensancharse. Ese día, extrañamente para el pueblo, la niña tenia puesta una camisa beige manga larga, las cuales comenzaban en los hombros, algo floja, un short verde, del mismo tono que el listón en su cuello y en su pelo. tenia unas medias altas negras y unos zapatos verdes con lacitos. Se veía humana y cualquiera podría creerle, refunfuñaban algunos al verla pasar con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruko!- le grito alguien y la pequeña se giro hacia su sabio y apuesto maestro de la academia, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, ella era feliz con las pequeñas cosas de la vida, no importaba que tan insignificantes fueren, todo estaba bien para ella.

Iruka-sensei- sonrió la dulce pequeña al verle ya a su lado y le tendió la mano para saludarle.

Recuerda tu examen, es imposible que se te haya olvidado verdad?- inquirió dudoso creando en la niña un asombro digno, aun no se acostumbraba al repentino cariño de Iruka pero de igual forma lo adoraba.

Gracias pero iba al edificio después de desayunar, lo recuerdo perfecto- le giño un ojo de perfecto humor y el hombre le tomo la mano, le invitaría a la pequeñita un plato de ramen, su comida favorita. Para que así la pequeña no sufriera por hambre en su examen, suficiente nerviosa estaba por el hecho de que el consejo no quería aceptar que fuera ninja como para que aparte se malpasara.

Genial!- chillo la alegre chica sonriendo levemente y el hombre le sonrió pasándole el plato que era de el y esperaba que estuviera listo el otro.

Itadakimasu- agradeció la pequeña y comenzó a comer con mas modales de los que la gente creía que tenia. Iruka le acaricio la cabeza apreciándola. Esa pequeña era hermosa y si fuera un poco mas grande el seria feliz en poder conquistarla.

¿Y como te va con los clones?- pregunto el sensei sacando a la niña de su deliciosa ensoñación.

Espero que me toque hacer cualquier técnica menos esa. Puedo transformarme, desaparecer y demás pero al parecer esos clones no son lo mio. Estúpidos hologramas- inflo sus mejillas con inocencia.

Ya te saldrá, solo dale tiempo al tiempo- sonrió el adulto mucho mas tranquilo, solo debía evitar los clones en el examen de la pequeña para que al fin se graduara.

¿Y que pasa si no soy capaz? ¿Y si soy mal ninja?- pregunto triste, provocando así que el corazón del jounin se rompiera un poco, la maldita duda había sido implantada por los aldeanos y ninjas incultos de konoha, absurdo!

Vamos- susurro serio, estaba apunto de romper una regla importante, de las mas importantes, mejor dicho, solo por esa chica, esa inocente pequeña que parecía ignorar todo lo que implicaba y removía su persona con intención, dado que nunca hacia preguntas sobre el trato de la aldea hacia su persona.

¿A donde?- contesto asustada, cuando los adultos se ponían serios a su alrededor algo malo siempre sucedía.

Cuando estemos ahí te explico, confía Naru-chan- le rogo y la niña viéndole a los ojos le tendió la mano, brindándole así, confianza.

Después de que Iruka pagara la cuenta la rubia le sonrió para darle ánimos al afligido hombre, quien después de eso solo comenzó a correr con la niña a su espalda, asegurándose así de no perderla en el camino.

La rubia no supo exactamente cuanto se movieron pero lejos de la "ciudad".  
Bajo a la rubia en la sala y se dirigió al sótano sin prender luz alguna.

¿El dueño no se molestara?- pregunto suspicaz, sabia muy bien que su sensei no vivía ahí, no era su estilo.

El dueño murió hace años- contesto prendiendo la luz y frente a Naruko fue visible un cuadro de alguna forma bello, único. En el cuadro se podía ver a uno de los hombres que se encontraban en el monte hokage, el cuarto, junto con una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rojo bastante largo, a quien abrazaba por la cintura. A su parecer se veía tan bonita que se prometió a si misma que algún día lo tendría así, tal vez cuando fuera adulta. Tal vez solo un poco mas corto…

En el estomago de la mujer que ella suponía antes era plano se podía ver un embarazo. Era una foto familiar.

¿El cuarto? ¿Aquí vivía el cuarto?- inquirió impresionado viendo a su alrededor, las cosas bien podrían estar en un museo.

Y su esposa, Kushina- sonrió el hombre casi con nostalgia.

Estaba embarazada- afirmo la pequeña ojiazul paseándose por la habitación, la cual parecía llamarle. Como si de lugar conocido se tratara.

Una dulce bebita- contesto el castaño sin tener idea de cuando iba a decir algo que alterara a su bella alumna, la cual estando frente a los demás era casi una roca pero con quien conocía y apreciaba era dulce y muy inteligente.

¿Ella logro nacer entonces? ¿Vive aquí? ¿Porque nadie sabe de ella? ¿¡Acaso murió junto con sus padres!? ¿Kushina-sama era de konoha?- soltó tras las preguntas que se formulaban en su mente, sintiendo en ese momento un leve deja vu.

Si, actualmente tendría unos 13. Vive en la aldea más no aquí, aquí. Esta prohibido, nadie mi niña, sabe quien es, los enterados saben la mitad de la historia y el resto…acata la regla. No pero…a estado a punto muchas veces en su vida. No, ella era una ninja del remolino, aldea extinta, entrenaba aquí por ser nieta de Mito, la esposa del primero. Era una manera de mantener la paz entre aldeas dado que la aldea del remolino y la de la lluvia, que estaban técnicamente juntas serian el centro de batalla si una segunda guerra ninja explotaba.

Había un trasfondo muy básico. Mito era una jinchuriki, ¿sabes que es eso Naru-chan?- explico ampliamente, seria mejor que ella tomara la información como ajena primero y ya después la procesara.

Si, un día fui a la biblioteca y encontré un libro sobre eso. Es la persona que dentro de si guarda un demonio de colas, la gente dice que este personaje es malo poderoso y despiadado, el demonio hecho humano.- explico rápidamente sin entender aun de que iba todo esto.

Lo que dice la gente no tiene que ser verdad. Kushina era la descendiente de la rama principal y por ello fue la próxima jinchuriki- agrego calmado. Venia la parte más difícil de la plática.

Ella no parecía mala… ¿y su hija lo es? Es una jinchuriki, jamás e escuchado sobre alguien así perteneciente a la aldea… ¿acaso la rama del clan se rompió?- inquirió dudando un poco, primero porque Iruka le contaba todo esto si era prohibido, acaso era como una especie de motivación para su examen? Y segundo…tan oscura era la historia de konoha que ocultaban algo tan sencillo, porque, la hija del hokage debería ser venerada por el solo hecho de ser hija de quien es, después de todo era huérfana por el acto heroico de su padre.

Su hija…es uno de los seres más inocentes, interesantes y verdaderos que e tenido el placer de conocer en mi vida. La rama no se rompió porque en el mejor momento la pequeña llego a salvar la aldea, tiene al zorro de nueve colas dentro de ella…si, es una jinchuriki.- sonrió dulcemente viéndola casi con amor y eso a Naruko le pareció raro, porque la veía así cuando hablaba de alguien mas…era técnicamente imposible que alguien la viera de forma tan única.

Vaya. Kushina era impresionante, apuesto que su hija debe serlo mas…tiene buen linaje- sonrió emocionada por saber un secreto de adultos pero la sonrisa de tristeza de su sensei le preocupo.

Kushina Uzumaki- aclaro soltando todo y ella sintió que la sangre huía de su ser…había dicho Uzumaki? Iruka Umino había dicho que la pelirroja del cuadro era ¿¡Uzumaki!? Llevaba ella el apellido de la esposa del hokage!? ¡Porque! Acaso ella… ¿¡podía ser posible!? Por eso la aldea la odiaba, porque ella en el fondo era mala!? Porque era mala!

Iruka- susurro con voz quebrada, ella ya no lloraba, desde hacia mucho, sabia que eso no resolvía nada y por ello justo en ese momento no lo haría.- acaso yo… ¿soy su hija? ¿La jinchuriki del kyubi?- pregunto asustada deseando escuchar algo que le reparara el alma, el corazón. Ella no deseaba dañar a nadie, ni matar ni torturar, no era su intención destruir y traumatizar, ella no quería hacer eso pero entonces por que…porque era un demonio!?

Si Naruko-chan, tu eres la hija de Minato-sama y Kushina- sama Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki del kyubi.- afirmo esperando la reacción desastrosa de la chica, no era fácil de procesar nada de eso.

Mientras tanto en la mente de la rubia se podía escuchar un dilema. Al fin! Tenia padres! O mejor dicho sabia quienes era, hermosamente sabia quien era su familia y además eran gente importante, además tenia un gran linaje y poder pero… ¿era un demonio? Ella no lo deseaba. De que le serviría todo lo recién descubierto ahora si era mala, si era el ser por el que sus padres murieron.

Porque no me matan entonces, si soy el kyubi…deberían matarme- susurro con el llanto atorado en su garganta mientras agachaba la vista y el castaño de su sensei se sentó en el piso con las piernas abiertas y la acerco a él, sentándola sobre si mismo sin ninguna intención baja aunque mejor dicho había sido frente a él, abrazándola por la cintura con cariño.

Escúchame Naru-chan- rogo pero ella aun no alzaba la cara, escondía su dolor, sus lágrimas.- Naru, princesa- le alzo la vista con sus dedos y ella parpadeo un par de veces tratando de controlar sus lagrimas, Iruka sensei no podía verle llorar, ella era fuerte.- tu no merecías ninguno de los tratos que la aldea te daba, al contrario, ellos deberían agradecerte porque tu eres la carcelera de ese demonio, tu, inocente, tierna, dulce, inteligente, bella y poderosa evitas que el pueda hacernos daño de nuevo. Tu mi hermosa pequeña eres alguien puro, se que es difícil por lo que dicen los demás pero si tu, no deseas hacernos daño, no lo harás, jamás! Eres buena Naru-chan y si nadie te toca tu harás de todo menos dañarnos- le explico a susurros tratando de recomponer el dulce corazón de la rubita, a la cual lograron vencer las lagrimas y eso a Iruka le rompió el corazón.- mi hermosa niña, acaso crees que yo me hubiera enamorado de alguien malo…te amo rubita, te amo Naru-chan- le susurro robándole así su primer beso, el primer beso que esa boca daba en su vida. Fue algo tierno y sencillo, casi un pico pero la chica queriendo descubrir que sentía con ese contacto abrazo con sus bracitos el cuello del hombre y lo alargo un poco mas, sintiendo como los labios de su sensei abrazaban los suyos, con amor, con ternura.

Al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados, sobre todo la pequeña rubia, la cual veía a su sensei deseando que hablara pronto o reventaría.

Ahora que sabes que eres poderosa y tu decides sobre tu vida… ¿pasaras ese examen?- inquirió sonriéndole dulcemente y ella asintió feliz. Realmente feliz. Ahora si confiaba en ella…en ella y en su linaje.

Si…ya veras Iruka sensei, aprobare ese examen y me convertiré en gennin.- sonrió la pequeña. Pronto ambos se despidieron del lugar, más la rubia que el otro y salieron hacia el edificio del examen, examen que estaba apunto de comenzar. Habían llegado justo a tiempo.

Uzumaki Naruko-llamaron y ella dio un paso al frente "clones no, colones no, colones no…" repetía el mantra con su fuerza de voluntad al máximo, haber si lograba convencer al destino.

Tu tienes que hacer el jutsu clones de sombra- hablo el peli gris que era Suzuki y Naruko abrió los ojos aterrada. Iruka abrió los ojos impresionado, viendo mal a su compañero. La primera porque parecía que el destino le odiaba y el segundo por molestia hacia su colega, se lo había advertido.

No puede graduarse si tiene tanto miedo a fracasar- excuso el hombre a susurros y el castaño espero que la pequeña lo intentara. Una, dos tres veces, había fallado. No se graduaría ese año. Al terminar el examen Naruko salió corriendo a su departamento, lugar donde ya le esperaba Suzuki, el otro sensei de la academia.

¿Tu que haces en mi casa!?- inquirió la niña viendo a su alrededor, ojala hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Iruka para acompañarle a casa. Así justo ahora no estaría aterrada cual idiota frente a ese hombre eternamente extraño que jamás había sido considerado como buen profesor y mucho menos era querido.

Yo…e venido a proponerte un trato.- sonrió el intruso y la chica fingiendo estar segura de si misma cerro la puerta y dejo su mochila, no le daba la ventaja a nadie de que viera su miedo, así fuera tanto para congelarle.

No encuentro que podríamos negociar tu y yo- afirmo mostrándose inflexible para lo que el mayor rio, solo apariencia, Naruko Uzumaki era muy manipulable…tal vez el se lo quitaría…con odio puro.

Tu graduación…ahí una prueba especial…es una regla casi extinta.- al decir aquello a los ojos azules regreso el brillo de emoción que se había visto en ellos por la mañana.

Habla entonces suzuki-san- le explico sin querer decirle sensei, para el ese hombre era algún conocido mas, solo eso, no le inspiraba respeto, ni cariño, ni ningún otro buen sentimiento.

Dentro de la mansión del hokage, en la habitación de reliquias, se encuentra un pergamino, gigante con todos los jutsus secretos y prohibidos de la aldea. Resulta ser que todo aquel que sea capaz de robar ese pergamino es ascendido. Este se encuentra custodiado…por decirlo de alguna forma…por ello solo hoy tendrás la oportunidad de pasar esta prueba…el guardia de la entrada a la torre cambia a las 10, tendrás 5 minutos para entrar y salir. Te encontrare a las 11 máximo 12 en el bosque, campo de entrenamiento 15, me darás el rollo y así lo devolveré. Mañana serás oficialmente una kunoichi graduada, una gennin. Buena suerte Uzumaki- desapareció y la chica se pensó mucho si intentar o no. Al final decidió acudir a la biblioteca, para ir, primero debía averiguar algo.

Al llegar las 10 la pequeña estaba en el sitio ordenado viendo al vigilante irse. Entro rápidamente y lo mas sigilosa posible, lista para tomar el pergamino.

Para las 11:30 ya estaba en el bosque y todos los ninja de konoha advertidos de la perdida de dicho rollo de papel tan importante.

Suzuki- llamo la rubia y de repente su atención fue llamada hacia una de las ramas de un gran árbol.

Mira nada mas, la niña demonio en verdad es útil- se rio y ella entrecerró los ojos, este hombre estaba rompiendo la regla de no hablar de eso por otro motivo, totalmente opuesto al de Iruka y aquello la hizo retroceder, parecía que al fin el bastardo se quitaría la mascara que siempre había utilizado, sobre todo en presencia de los mocosos de la academia y de sus colegas chunnin.

Yo no soy un demonio- le grito furioso viendo su vía de escape, ese hombre no podía saber sus intenciones y el haber trastabillado involuntariamente ya era mucho llamar la atención hacia ella y sus acciones.

¡Si lo eres! ¿O acaso crees que Iruka te quiere!? El y toda la aldea te odia, te odian porque eres el bastardo zorro que mato a sus padres y muchos más seres queridos. Todos ellos te repudian, te quieren ver sufrir, muerta! Y yo les hare ese favor!- salto encima de la chica aprisionándola con chakra, ella estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer pero estaba aterrada.

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quítate de encima!?- le rogo queriendo en realidad ordenar y el hombre sonrió malévolamente! Mientras rasgaba la bella ropa que se había esforzado por comprar ese día, tubo que salir de la aldea para recolectar fruta, transformarse en alguien mas, y venderla por toda la aldea.

Vaya, ya usas sujetador, aunque aun eres muy pequeña- dijo con gracia tomando un kunai de su bolsa mientras en su cara la burla era obvia, pronto dicha prenda fue desaparecida o mejor dicho cortada y los pequeños senos de la rubia quedaron libres provocando que esta se sonrojara aun mas aterrada que antes.

Vio atentamente, mientras intentaba zafarse, como aquel bastardo que la aprisionaba con su chakra, se acercaba a uno de sus senos.

Voy a violarte- le dijo sádicamente y sintió como con una mano le presionaban fuertemente el seno derecho mientras le mordían el izquierdo con demasiado fuerza, le comenzó a doler el que el idiota amasaba como si se tratara de plastilina dura. Era horrible. Pronto su pequeña pantaleta de algodón también fue rota y sus piernas separadas con los brazaletes de chakra.

Vio como el hombre se posicionaba entre sus piernas con su miembro erguido y fuera del pantalón, ella pronto sintió ganas de vomitar, nadie le detendría. Un dolor muy fuerte en su vagina le hizo gritar, ese enfermo estaba dentro de ella mientras por su ano le metía el kunai. Dolía. Horrores y ese cerdo solo gemía, ella quería morir, quería morir en ese instante. El hombre se detuvo en seco, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una muy buena idea y manipulando su chakra la puso en cuatro, asustándola aun más.

Te ensenare como se hacen los clones de sombra!- se rio y después de una delgada nube de humo hubieron tres enfermos en lugar de uno.- A trabajar- sonrieron, ninguno de los tres llevaba sus pantalones y en sus manos, cada uno, tenia un objeto extraño.

Uno de ellos se acercó a donde estaba el pequeño orificio del trasero con el kunai aun en la mano y pronto la perforo con el, girándolo dentro de ella. La rubia grito sin retenerse, ya no podía, eso la sobrepasaba, ella tenia la esperanza, de que su primera vez fuera con alguien que la amara.

Al terminar con eso el hombre metió su "objeto extraño" el cual era un juguete sexual, eran como tres bolas pegadas, las cuales introdujo en el ano de la chica sacando y metiendo con brusquedad mientras disfrutaba de los gritos y los otros dos se masturbaban un poco.

Voy- anuncio el original, quien se haría cargo de la vagina. Pronto el hombre se agacho lamiendo un poco el clítoris, logrando sacar gemidos involuntarios de la chica, quien no entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo, como era posible que gimiera en un momento así! Pronto ello se acabó al sentir como le mordía esa misma parte, el clítoris.

Zorra- ladro tomando la vela en sus manos y prendiéndola, espero unos segundos a que la cera se derritiera y aplico un poco en el clítoris de la chica la cual grito al sentir la cera caliente, le quemaba. Al terminar con eso el hombre tomo un kunai e hizo un poco mas ancha la entrada vaginal de la joven, quien creía desmayarse. El hombre pronto la penetro mientras le marcaba en la espalda con el kunai y la cera "demonio".

El tercer hombre tomo la cabellera de la rubia y con el kunai le corto el cabello por donde estaba la cola de caballo y rego el cabello sin notarlo mientras en la boca de la chica ingresaba su miembro. Pronto la rubia estaba siendo penetrada por tres lados y con cada embestida se sentía apunto de morir, cada vez mas cerca de su final. Cuando un plan se trazo en su cabeza. Sin importar cuanto se cortara la muñeca lograría mover la mano. Y así lo hizo. Fue rodando y rodando poco a poco, comenzando a sangrar al segundo intento pero sin amedrentarse, hasta que alcanzo su cabello y este lo rodeo de chakra, chakra fuerte potente, tanto que este afectaría el de las personas que lo pisaran y así fue pronto los grilletes ya no estaban.

Naruko- llego alguien corriendo viendo aun la aterradora escena y como la rubia se ponía de pie mientras concentraba su chakra en dos lados, sus pies y su kunai, kunai con el que atravesó uno de los clones, el cual ya estaba recto, al igual que los otros dos. Este desapareció y la rubia de una patada tiro al otro que también desapareció. Iruka trato de correr hacia ella, para estar a tiempo de parar esa locura, el quería matar a ese bastardo con sus propias manos, entendía que le había hecho a su rubia pero era totalmente ilógico que permitiera que Naruko le matara, tal vez le haría bien en ese momento pero a la larga le afectaría. Lo que no imaginaba era ver lo siguiente. La Uzumaki con mirada perdida avanzo RAPIDAMENTE y se abalanzo sobre el miembro el cual pronto callo al piso con Suzuki gritando cual bebe, era aterrador.

Sensei- se giro Naruko viéndolo con miedo, estaba sucia y era mala…era obvio que Iruka la odiaría. Vio como el hombre esquivaba la mirada y tan solo lo confirmo. Tan solo esa idea la hizo desmayarse.

Neko-chan sable-kun!- llamo a los ANBU que iban llegando y la de cabello morado corrió hacia él, sabia que era algo grave.

Tu eres medica, cúrales por favor. Suzuki ira a prisión.-rogo acariciando el ahora mal cortado cabello rubio.

Claro, tranquilo- sonrió bajo la mascara preocupada por la chica y se puso a trabajar en ello.

Merece graduarse- hablo el otro ANBU.

Lo se y así será- aclaro serio. ¿En que momento se había descuidado tanto, como para que esto pasara?

Sabes que no es tu culpa ¿verdad?- Inquirió el peli plata de mascara blanca y el Umino suspiro.

Ella se hundirá en poder después de esto, por un largo tiempo. Se matara en cada entrenamiento y morirá en cada aprendizaje, hasta ser la mejor. Se perderá- explico, conocía lo suficiente a la ojiazul y podía apostar a que si seria tal cual lo describía.

No creo que sea tan malo. Mejorara- sonrió el hombre, después de todo la Uzumaki era la peor de la clase.

Es más brillante que el alumno promedio, como uchiha en realidad pero ella lo tiene que esconder, no te gustara Kakashi, ya veraz. Desde el primer día estuvo planeado-le advirtió.

Para cuando amaneció todo parecía en orden. La pequeña Naruko estaba recargada sobre las piernas de su sensei, aun dormida, mientras el hombre observaba el amanecer. Se encontraba nervioso por el despertar de la rubia pero tranquilo porque todo parecía ir bien.

La rubia, quien llevaba una chaqueta negra con un short y sandalias (gracias a neko-chan) comenzó a espabilar.

Iruka-sensei- le llamo impresionada pero aun en medio de la realidad, todavía no despertaba del todo.

Naru… ¿recuerdas que paso anoche!?-inquirió aterrándose de golpe, descubriría cuan afectada estaba la pequeña rubita.

No...bueno…solo una parte…suzuki- sensei…me mintió sobre una segunda prueba y yo acepte, robe el pergamino y fui a su encuentro. Todo resulto ser un engaño, una trampa y terminamos peleando- sonrió tranquila pero a modo de disculpa, convenciendo así a Iruka de que ella no recordaba nada.

Lo has vencido- fingió el castaño, si el cerebro de Naruko había decidido olvidar aquello el respetaba eso, no era nadie para torturar a la ojiazul con tales recuerdos, lo dejaría pasar.

Enserio! Genial!- sonrió, sabia que el guardarse aquello le haría mas daño pero en su opinión era mejor verse sola a obtener una mirada de lastima, terror o tristeza que había recibido ayer de parte del castaño. Suficiente había sido con la cara de Iruka, por unos pocos segundos, como para recibir otra de alguien más. No quería repetirlo, todo estaría bien, mejor, si nadie mas se enteraba.

Si! Ah sido impactante- escogió con cuidado sus palabras y sonrió.- es por esto que mereces la banda mas que cualquier otra persona.- se la quito de la cabeza y la entrego con gran delicadeza, haciendo que la rubia le regalara una sonrisa radiante.

Gracias sensei. Seré la mejor, ya lo vera- sonrió aceptándola y guardándola, después de todo la estrenaría a su tiempo, mañana, era su primer día como ninja oficial y seria grandioso.

Y así fue. Después de un largo día en casa asimilando el sano y jurándose a si misma que se vengaría de todo aquel que le hiciera daño por poco que fuera este. Acomodarse el cabello y darse una larga ducha fueron las cosas que hizo después de estar mas tranquila. Claro que tenía acciones mas interesantes para su día y una de ellas era analizar la copia del pergamino que había sacado y guardado para ella mientras el hokage daba aviso a los ninjas de konoha sobre su desaparición. Lista para comenzar con su peor técnica se concentro.

A la mañana siguiente, su día, se levanto temprano para darse una lucha bien calentita con agua llegando a presión. Mientras salía de la ducha consideraba el que utilizar en su primer día dándose cuenta que aquello dependía de que se pusiera su mejor amigo. Amigo que en ese momento tocaba su puerta.

¿Sasuke!? Pasa!- le saludo de beso envuelta en una toalla, con una adicional en la cabeza.

Escuche que te graduaste- saludo con media sonrisa de orgullo, feliz, el plan formulado desde que tenían 7 años funciono, estarían juntos en un equipo. Tal vez con el Haruno fanboy dado que Shikamaru e inori pertenecían al famoso trio inoshikacho.

Si. Milagrosamente- suspiro sonriendo levemente y el chico la miro raro, Naruko, al menos con el, era un poco mas entusiasta.

¿Como lo lograste?- inquirió, sabiendo que la historia seria fuera de la realidad, fuera de eje, su amiga tenia una de las peores suertes que había visto en su vida, ni siquiera el la alcanzaba en eso. Y de algún modo siempre salía viva y con la victoria.

Le corte el miembro a Suzuki- dijo sencillamente desapareciendo por la puerta de su cuarto mientras el pelinegro daba los dos minutos reglamentarios para que su amiga, a quien conoció en un lago, se pusiera ropa interior.

¿Y como has llegado a ese punto?- pregunto entrando a la habitación donde vio a la rubia envolviendo su cabello de nuevo, cosa que le llamo la atención, esta vez se veía poco cabello.

Se a sobrepasado- aclaro la pequeña poniéndose un short naranja con el cinturón de un color negro. Una camisa de red y sobre esta una chamarra con líneas azules. Al final con unas sandalias ninja azules. Y todo porque su amigo también llevaba la ropa que usaba casi todo los días, exceptuando ocasiones especiales como ayer. La cual consistía en una bermuda blanca, una camisa con cuello ancho de tortuga en color azul, vendas en las pantorrillas con sandalias ninja azules. La verdad es que aun con una vestimenta tan básica y simple ambos se veían hermosos y llamaban la atención. Sasuke tenía el cabello algo largo pero siempre sujeto debidamente.

¿Hasta donde ha llegado?- pregunto lo que debía mucho mas serio y preocupado que antes, ¿ese enfermo le había hecho daño a Naruko?

No importa…esta sin pene y en prisión, todo esta arreglado- sonrió la pequeña quitándose la toalla de la cabeza, escuchando en ese momento un jadeo de la boca de su amigo. Ella tenia el cabello por sobre los hombres, degrafilado para que de mas fuera a menos y diera ese efecto, se le veía muy bien aunque ella prefería su cabello largo. Se puso un broche azul y estuvo lista para mirar a sasuke a los ojos.

¿El lo hizo?- pregunto, sabia que algo grave había sucedido pero tampoco podía presionar a su amiga para que se lo dijera, era decisión de ella si lo compartía o no aunque de igual forma le enfurecía que no lo hiciera.

Si…- susurro la rubia sin apartar la vista de los negros ojos, si se mostraba débil su amigo sabría cuanto daño había recibido y eso no lo permitiría, seria una niña pero sabia que de nada le serbia llorar, lo había aprendido hace mucho.

¿Como estas tu?- sorprendió a la rubia con la pregunta, el no acostumbraba hablarle tan dulce pero el sabia muy bien que ella siempre había sido de la idea de que las chicas con cabello largo eran mas dulces y bonitas, inteligentes y poderosas y que además se casaban mucho mas rápido, e ahí que el mismo creara el rumor de que a él le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo. Ya se encargaría de cambiar ese estúpido rumor en honor a su amiga, de igual forma ninguno dudaba que terminarían juntos, aunque ellos aun no entendían el porqué.

Yo, perfecta, tal vez me haya servido mucho, me concentrare en lo que en realidad debo, es lo correcto, ¿no lo crees?- le sonrió y el chico siendo galante, con la única chica que de verdad le importaba, hizo que se girara.

No te sienta mal dobe, al contrario, te vez linda- sonrió dulcemente y ella sonrió sonrojada.

Gracias teme, ahora vamos, me muero por saber que sucederá con nosotros, tiene que funcionar el plan ¿verdad?- inquirió dudando por primera vez en años sobre aquel plan tan bien formulado.

Claro que si idiota, muévete- le regaño y comenzaron una carrera hacia la academia, a la cual ya habían llegado la mitad de los graduados.

¡Tu que haces aquí!- dijo un chico con un perro en su cabeza, después de todo Naruko, a su parecer, había reprobado.

Espero la asignación de mi equipo, yo también me e graduado- dijo de forma fría y avanzo hasta su lugar donde se sentó alzando las piernas hasta la mesa dejando ver en su pierna derecha la bolsa de kunai y sobre esta el protector de konoha, se veía relajada, tranquila.

Pronto llego el resto y con ello sus idiotas fanboy y las fan girl de sasuke quien al intentar librarse de ellas fue hacia la rubia con su característica actitud fría, la verdad es que el mas indiferente de los dos era ella aunque a la vez la mas hiperactiva, por ello tenían la reputación de ser dinamita juntos.

¿¡Que quieres!?- pregunto a su amigo con media sonrisa y el chico se sentó en su mesa quitándole los pies con brusquedad.

Quiero que te dejes de jugar Uzumaki, ¿que hiciste para graduarte?- pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella y la chica lo tomo de la camisa y lo estampo contra ella, labios contra labios.

Esto! Idiota!- se burlo y el chico rodo los ojos y después chocaron sus puños.

Bien hecho amiga!- exclamo para el tiempo que sentía la mirada asesina de los chicos sobre el y la de las chicas sobre ella.

¿¡Que!? Me encanta su corte de cabello, no lo puedo negar- sonrió sorprendiendo a la rubia quien se lo agradeció en silencio.

Chicos atención por favor.- suspiro Iruka entrando a la habitación con gesto cansado.

Buenos días Iruka-sensei- saludo la mayoría de forma adorable mientras una rubia en especifico le sonreía con suficiencia, orgullo, a lo que el castaño sonrió con un sentimiento inexplicable en su pecho, miedo de perderla. Si Naruko no partiera derecho al examen chunnin el tendría mas tiempo para conquistarla y también para que esta creciera y fuera mas parejo el pensamiento.

Chicos! ¿Como han amanecido? Están ansiosos de saber quienes serán sus compañeros de vida?- inquirió motivándose con buenas ideas, de nada servía ponerse en plan lamentable por simples pensamientos si aun estaba a tiempo para hacer el cambio en lo real. Los murmullos del los gennin no pudieron esperar y el hombre mucho mas tranquilo que antes, por diversas razones comenzó a decir los equipos. Los cuales para "gracia" de una rubia y un chico de cabello azabache y piel blanca, se escuchaban las quejas por no poder estar con ellos.

Equipo 7- anuncio Iruka con media sonrisa, la "idiota" había logrado poner en marcha su plan.

Naruko Uzumaki- sonrió al ver a la ojiazul con los ojos bien abiertos, poniéndole atención por "primera vez".

Sakumo Haruno- la rubia se noto afectada por ello mientras un chico de cabello rosa, trenzado, con una camisa roja y un pantalón negro se levantaba victoriosa, con sus ojos jade llenos de gozo y excitación.

Y sasuke uchiha- en ese momento la situación cambio. El chico antes feliz se sentó derrotado provocando la risa de varios, sasuke evitaría que se ganara terreno con Naruko, así el mismo hokage lo intentara. Mientras la rubia se paraba de golpe y chocara la mano con el pelinegro, quien extrañamente también sonreía, provocando los celos de todas sus fans.

Después de aquella conmoción la repartición de equipos continúo.

Inoshikacho había renacido.

El heredero hyuga estaba en un perfecto equipo rastreador, vista, olfato y chakra, Hyuga, Inuzuka y Aburame.

El otro equipo que resaltaba también tenía un Hyuga de integrante, una chica "prodigio" perteneciente a la rama secundaria. En su equipo se encontraba el heredero de la familia ten, tenshi ten, el futuro "controlador perfecto de armas" y una chica con una belleza extrañamente única de una familia recién descubierta, Rockie leah, leah. Ellos no estaban en su clase pero de igual forma no habían acomodado antes su equipo, porque se suponía no estaban listos, Naruko sabia muy bien que eso se daba porque te podían hacer esperar para encontrar el equipo adecuado para ti…

Bien, a las 12 del día sus futuro sensei, jounin especializados, vendrán a conocerlos.- anuncio el castaño al terminar la repartición y todos entendieron y se levantaron.- Naruko-chan quédate un segundo- le pidió mientras los chicos se acercaban a la lista para mirar en que salón les tocaba esperar a sus futuros senseis.

¿Como estas?- pregunto el mayor de cicatriz en la nariz al estar solos mientras cerraba la puerta, seria una platica privada, llamando la atención de sasuke, quien lo miraba desde afuera, observando poco después la puerta con el seño fruncido.

Perfecta. Ahora que e dormido, me e duchado y comido algo… estoy genial- platico y la verdad es que no mentía, se sentía tranquila consigo misma, no había sido su culpa, después se encargaría…

¡Me alegro!- le sonrió dulcemente, con una bella sonrisa que sonrojo a la pequeña, porque se sentía así respecto al recuerdo de Iruka besándole, era normal, un beso, aunque fuera el primero.- ansiosa por conocer a tu sensei?- prosiguió preguntando mucho mas tranquilo ahora que sabia que la rubia estaba bien.

Nerviosa, tal vez, y lo mas seguro, es que sea nuestro compañero por años, junto con sakumo, sinceramente espero que el se quite el trauma conmigo, aun no entiendo que es lo que me ven todos esos mocosos idiotas- susurro lo ultimo mas para si, conocía a su sensei y sabia que odiaba que se expresara así de los demás, aunque desde la ultima vez ya no le reprochaba nada

FLASH BACK

Son unos idiotas hijos de puta!- chillaba una niña histérica supuestamente solo en un aula de la academia donde pateaba una silla de metal hasta siquiera enchuecarle alguna parte importante o de plano dejarla totalmente inservible.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo alguien frio sentándose en la ventana, la pequeña tenia unos 10 años y era tremendamente preciosa para su edad, eso cualquiera lo apreciaba. El hombre en la ventana se reacomodo esperando una respuesta y la linda rubia sorprendida al fin pudo contestar. Ese era Iruka Umino, uno de los peores sensei en actitud hacia ella se refería.

¿Me pasa?- pregunto incrédula, si ese idiota solo iba a burlarse de ella no quería verlo, a nadie, ella no los necesitaba, ni siquiera al idiota de sasuke, quien la había abandonado ese día para yo no se que técnica…

Si niñita, ¿¡te pasa!? ¿Estas acaso sorda?- pregunto viéndola casi con asco pero se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos de la pequeña cambiar, la pupila se dilataba por unos segundos para después rasgarse cual felino.

Escúchame maldito idiota, serás la cosa mas grande que este en este colegio ahora pero eres realmente inmaduro- dijo fríamente y con hilos de chakra se preparo para hacer el siguiente movimiento.- tu! ¿Te aprovechas de una pobre niña para echarle la culpa de tus males? Igual que todos esos idiotas que creen que por ser mejor yo tengo la culpa de todo en la aldea y los mocosos que creen en todo lo que dicen sus idiotas padres. Permíteme decirte que si yo quisiera destruirlos me prepararía para hacerlo- chillo jalando los hilos y pronto la silla salió volando hacia la ventana con gran fuerza, el Umino admitía que no se lo esperaba pero de igual forma había alcanzado a zafarse a tiempo.

Oye!- el dijo tratando de calmarla, jamás había visto a la siempre sonriente y radiante Uzumaki tan molesta y por primera vez trato de ponerse en su lugar sin retarle por insultar a sus compañeros, solo pensando en que haría el si le trataran mal y no supiera porque. La verdad es que se hubiera matado o escapado lejos de todos si no es que ambas… entonces…porque era tan injusto con la pequeña.

Cállate! Siempre hablan solo para mentir! Yo no soy ningún demonio! No soy para nada alguien mala! Yo no le hago daño a los demás y valgo como ninja! No quiero escucharlo! No lo repitan mas!- la ojiazul se había proyectado y para el castaño quedo mas que claro que la pequeña tenia problemas, severos problemas, era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que tragaba todo aquel sentimiento dañino para nunca mas sacarlo.

Okey…okey- se sentó en el piso lentamente arrastrándose poco a poco hasta donde estaba la niña ya llorando. Se acercaba lento como una forma de asegurarse de que la bella mocosa no se alejara. De esta forma el podría ayudarle.- tu no eres nada de lo que digan los demás. Entiendo pero ahora entiéndelo tu.-le acaricio el cabello y la ultima Uzumaki paro de llorar enseguida, asombrada, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, sasuke solo le decía que les ignorara. Ella le miro a los ojos asombrada, notando en los ojos café ternura al verla, eso le hizo llorar aun mas fuerte, jamás nadie la veía así, dejando fuera a su amigo cada vez que pensaba que estaba dormida por el cansancio de los entrenamientos, cuando "caía muerta". A veces lo fingía para lograr ver esa mirada tan solo por unos segundos antes de que en verdad sucediera. Por ello comenzó a llorar, se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, era patética.

¡Que le ha hecho!- chillo alguien entrando a la habitación, suponiendo enseguida que le hacían daño a la rubia.

Sasuke- frunció el seño Iruka, tomándole recién un rencor por interrumpir su paz, paz que de alguna forma la chica que lloraba le otorgaba.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

No creo que le dure mucho el enamoramiento, apenas entres en la verdadera adolescencia te pueden salir granos o que huelas mal, eso te quitara encanto- se rio el Umino aligerando la carga de la pequeña quien rodo los ojos para mirarle como si estuviera loco.

Ni aunque me caiga un edificio encima, ese chico parece ciego- bromeo encogiéndose de hombros.

No lo creo, supongo que ve muy bien, después de todo eres hermosa Naruko-chan- sonrió y el sonrojo en la niña regreso, no entendía que deseaba Iruka de ella pero estaba segura de que los nervios que sentía no eran gratis.

Yo no…en verdad lo crees Iruka, solo soy una mocosa- le contesto tragándose el sensei o dejándolo en algún otro lado, sorprendiendo al castaño quien nunca había escuchado su nombre si sufijo de parte de la morenita.

No eres una mocosa, eres preciosa, dentro de tres años ya serás toda una mujer y en ese momento , aun mas irresistible.- le sonrió haciendo que la rubia de piel tostada se sonrojara un poco y se acercara a el.

Me explicara ¿porque me beso la vez anterior?- inquirió directamente con sus ojos intensos viéndole de arriba abajo, el jounin tocio varias veces y la alzo en sus brazos hasta sentarla en el escritorio.

Te amo- dijo directo, era la primera vez que hablaba tan francamente y eso a la rubia le fascino. Ella comportándose como si fuera aun mas grande y sin saber que provocaría eso en el castaño le tomo de las manos y le jalo un poco hasta poder besarle.

Creo que yo a usted- le susurro con los ojos cerrados pero en su pecho sintió una pequeña punzada. Ella quería mucho a Iruka, demasiado, pero su amigo sasuke estaba entre ceja y ceja, ese idiota ni siquiera podía dejarle disfrutar su romántico momento, seguro ya la estaba buscando.

Yo…esperare hasta que esto sea correcto, por ahora, ve con tu equipo.- le bajo fácilmente y la pequeña le beso levemente antes de salir decididamente de ahí, dándole alas al mayor, quien sonreía como idiota.

Mientras tanto en otra aldea, no muy lejana…

¡Así no! Estas gastando chakra estúpidamente-le grito alguien de cabello blanco y lentes al pequeño rubio que estaba en el gran terreno.


End file.
